On Life
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Losing her husband and daughter had hit Andromeda hard, but as she would learn, life keeps going and family keeps growing.


Written for Hogwarts – (class) Care of Magical Creatures – (Assignment 5: Write about a character who's lost a loved one, specifically either a child of someone or sibling.))

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

It was all too much. She'd just recently learned of the death of her husband, and now here Andromeda was, walking into Hogwarts to identify and collect the corpse of her daughter. She had Teddy on her hip as she went. Strange looks were given to the baby, as who would bring such a young child into a dead battlefield. But Andromeda didn't have anywhere else for him to go. Didn't have anyone else to watch him. She was all her grandson had, and he was all she had.

It had been too painful to see her daughter's unmoving body. She half expected the young woman to leap up from the blanket she lay upon, smile widely at them, and trip as she tried to wake Remus up from beside her. Nymphadora didn't move though. She continued to lay there beside her husband.

Andromeda had cried; it seemed she did that a lot recently. Teddy had bawled, maybe it was just a response to his grandmother's pain, or maybe the little boy knew. Either way, Andromeda had held Teddy as he cried into her shoulder, his hair changing into a deep shade of blue without his seeming aware.

When they told Andromeda that Bellatrix had been the one responsible for Dora's murder, she had lost what little control she had left. Bella's body lay on the other side of the room, smirking viciously even in death. Andromeda claimed her body as well.

She had wanted Dora buried in the family plot. Ted had been placed in one of the graves set in place for the Tonk's couple. Bellatrix had been laid to rest in the Black family plot. There had been no one to claim Remus's body, so Andromeda took responsibility for him as well. She was going to get in contract with where his parents were buried but decided against it in the end. There had been a grave site built to house the dead of battle. It was a lovely sight, freshly planted trees casting shade over the cold white headstones. Remus was placed there, sharing a headstone with his wife, Nymphadora. It had pained Andromeda to place her daughter so far away from where she herself would spend eternity, but knew that it was for the best.

The first few weeks were the worst. She often allowed Harry and the others to watch over her grandson during those times. She had been worried at first that the Potter boy would stake claims to his role as Godfather and take the boy from her. Those fears had been cast aside quickly whenever Harry had made a point to explain that he was, one) too young to care for a child, and two) too unsure of where he stood with his own life to add another to that. Andromeda, no longer fearing that she would lose her last family member, now had no problem letting Teddy enjoy that family which had adopted them into it.

It had been around that time, sitting in the living room and going through Ted's clothes with a mumbling Teddy beside her that Andromeda learned of her other sister's fate. It had been all over the papers, Lucius Malfoy sentenced to the Dementors kiss, and Narcissa to spend the next three years in Azkaban. They left behind a son, Draco. Andromeda didn't know her nephew. She'd only ever met him once, a surprising encounter letting her run into the four year old Draco, all smile and blonde hair. That had been the first and last time she'd seen the boy.

She wanted to get in contact with him. To grab ahold of whatever family she and Teddy had left and never let the boy slip from her fingers again. She'd been too scared at the time, still reeling from the loss of her husband and daughter to risk the chance of losing her nephew as well. He had gone back to Hogwarts to redo his final year before she could get in contact with him. Harry and the other's had gone back as well, leaving Teddy and Andromeda to themselves.

It was near Christmas that Andromeda sent the letter wishing to know her nephew better. She'd been surprised and nervous whenever Draco agreed to meet with her come break. It seemed like forever before he appeared on her doorstep, looking lost and concerned for where he was. The tension between them had been awkward at first, neither one truly sure what they meant to the other. It had taken Teddy climbing into his cousin's arms, and quickly taking his hair to a startling platinum blonde for the air to clear. Draco had spent a great deal of his breaks at her house, playing with Teddy and helping her sort through everything.

Andromeda quickly became attached to her nephew and was sad whenever the school term started back up and she didn't get to see him as often. Teddy missed his cousin a great deal and would often watch the door with his now constant blonde hair wild and unbrushed.

She didn't realize how much good Draco had been doing her until he wasn't there all the time. Since the death of Ted and Dora, Andromeda had been locking herself away and she knew it. She'd stopped making sure she ate, the knot in her hair was a clear sign of how little it had been brushed, a thin line of dirt had grown dark under her finger nails. All focus had been put on Teddy and making sure nothing happened to him, and she'd forgotten to take care of herself. Draco had helped a great deal, though he probably didn't know what he had been doing. She had often cooked dinner whenever he was over, instead of just feeding Teddy and declaring that she'd eat at breakfast. He'd brightened up the place and Andromeda found that she was slowly piecing herself back together with each of his visits.

So when he went back to school, Andromeda was in fact disappointed. But she wouldn't allow herself to slip back into the depression that had rocked her months prior though. She had Teddy to live for and take care of. And not just her grandson, but a nephew to be there for as well. Draco was as broken and lost in this world as she was, maybe even a little more. He was so young, so exposed and vulnerable. He was searching for his place in the world, and Andromeda knew that if she wasn't there for him, that he might once more fall into the Dark path that much of their family had.

She took it upon herself to be there whenever Draco needed her, and in respond he was willing to do the same for her. He continued to visit often during breaks, and come graduation Andromeda and Teddy had been there in the seats to support him. That day had proven to be one to remember whenever she'd spotted the way Draco and Hermione continued to glance at one another from across the room.

Whenever the two had headed off to the same college after the summer ends, she had been one of the few not surprised whenever they announced their relationship. Andromeda was pleased with the turn of events concerning her nephew's life. She had taken a liking to young Hermione and was looking forward to where that relationship would go.

Teddy grew quickly, and she made sure to be there every step of the way. His first words ("yuck" – in response to witnessing a kiss between Harry and Ginny), first steps (right into the kitchen and to the fridge), and every other moment. She was there for Ginny and Harry's wedding. Would greet Narcissa whenever she was released from prison. Watched as Draco and Hermione read their vows to one another. She would be there for countless babies born into the world. Would cry the first time she sent Teddy (sporting that all too familiar purple hair) off onto the Hogwarts Express.

It seemed that life went on, and Andromeda was glad that she continued along with it. The sudden loss of her husband and only daughter had shattered Andromeda to a point beyond repair. Years later, she still mourned their losses, but won't allow herself to live in depression and despair. She's learned quickly that there were people who counted on her.

Her grandson, nephew, sister, there were so many people who depended on her being there, and although Andromeda may never be able to come to turn with the deaths of Ted and Dora, she knew that no matter what happened, she still had a family there to keep her on her feet.


End file.
